


“I got you”

by Ivy_Pendragon



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For the first time, Hurt Robby, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Johnny being a good father?, Please we aware of the tags and the warnings, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Pendragon/pseuds/Ivy_Pendragon
Summary: Johnny was having a shit day. The shittiest day of the shit days, if you asked him. The kids had been uneasy while working with Mijagi Do, which caused more fights than he had expected, and that made Daniel to be more annoying than he had ever been.He never expected to find Robby waiting for him outside his apartment, bruised and shaking.
Relationships: Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. I came to you, dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of the warnings and tags; this may be hard to read for some people and it’s completely understandable, but please don’t read if it will cause you any pain.

Johnny was having a shit day. The shittiest day of the shit days, if you asked him. The kids had been uneasy while working with Mijagi Do, which caused more fights than he had expected, and that made Daniel to be more annoying than he had ever been. 

Johnny didn’t even  _ know _ that was possible. 

He groaned, annoyed, remembering Daniel’s tone while he rolled his eyes at him for clapping Miguel in the back when he beat one of the old cobras with a hard punch. Then he laughed, imagining Daniel barking like an angry chihuahua. 

But the truth was nothing was preparing him for what happened next. 

He was about to grab a cold and pretty beer, something he was waiting the whole day to do, when he heard some motherfucker knocking at the door. He frowned, trying to remember if he had invited someone to stay over or worse, if he had forgotten a date with Carmen when the person knocked again; this time harder and louder. 

He clenched his fists tightly after he closed the freezer, walking slowly towards the door to see through the small hole in it. It was too dark to see anything, not even the street lights making it possible to differentiate the person on the other side of the door. 

He clenched his fists tighter when the person hit the door once more, and he opened it with an almost growl before catching the person who was knocking at his door at 1 am. 

He never expected to find Robby waiting for him.

“Robby!” He exclaimed, half confused and half relieved that he was not being robbed. He frowned again, thinking at why Robby would be knocking at his door at this hour, especially because he hadn’t talked to him after all that happend with Kreese. He had tried multiple times, waiting for him outside his job in a Real State Agency but Kreese would always be there waiting to pick him up. He called at his number a million times and he even dared to email him, but Robby didn’t answer. 

He knew Robby wanted him to go and talk face to face, but he never had the chance. And the truth was he couldn’t stop thinking about Robby’s betrayed expression when he attacked Kreese, how broken he sounded when he confessed he blamed himself for everything Johnny never did. 

He hated himself for that, and he was afraid that all that hate would push Robby more far away. 

“Robby, what are you doing here at this hour? Jesus, it’s almost 2 am, you should be sleeping...Robby?” He called his name softer when he noticed how the boy was shaking. His head was staring at the floor while his arms were wrapped around his middle and he was shaking slightly under his clothes, his breath puffing in the cold air. 

He raised his head then, and Johnny felt his heart stop at the sight. 

“Dad, I-I don’t…” he mumbled, his mouth open while trying to talk but no words were able to be formed. He had a red bruise forming all around his left eye and a busted lip, his face almost covered completely by the loose hood. He saw the prominent and bloody scratch on his clavicle, and then he noticed he was wearing no shirt, only a thin jacket protecting him from the cold. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know where else to go.” 

He was crying. 

His face was wet with tears running down his cheeks while he mumbled, and Johnny barely got to hold him before he fell on his knees. 

“Robby!” He exclaimed horrified, catching him before he touched the floor. His heart was beating painfully fast on his chest while he held the kid in his arms, carrying him with an arm under his knees and the other surrounding his back to get him inside. 

He was shaking terribly under his grip and his fingers were red with cold, but something told him that his trembling was not because of the cold weather. 

He carried the boy to the sofa, grabbing a green blanket to wrap it around his trembling form. 

“Robby, Robby, hey. Hey.” He shushed gently, even when his heart was aiming to jump out his rib cage with fear, and cupped his head softly, looking at those distressed hazel eyes. “It’s okay, you are safe now, okay? You are safe with me, no one will hurt you with me here. No one.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for bothering you...I-I had nowhere else to go ‘cause Kreese is out of town for a few days but I didn’t want to be alone and-” he was babbling, the tears making a mess on his face while he sobbed, now looking younger than he had ever seen him. 

“This is your home, Robby. This will always be your home and you would never bother me, never, kid.” He assured him, pushing away the tears with his thumbs while held one of his hand over his lap. 

His kid sobbed once more, those huge eyes filling with tears once more before letting go of his hand to wrap both of his arms around his shoulders, now trembling in his chest while he sobbed against his neck. 

He felt his own eyes sting with tears as he cupped his head gently, and with his other hand stroked his back soothingly up and down. 

Robby was hardly a crying kid when he was younger, always so serious and independent to try and prove he was brave and strong. He never cried when he couldn’t afford the latest toys or when his mom couldn’t manage to come to his football plays. He could hurt his knees and hands while playing but he would never shed a single tear. 

Johnny didn’t know what happend, but for Robby to cry this way, it must have been bad. 

“I got you.” He murmured gently against his ear, kissing his brown before he spoke again.”It’s okay, you are safe now.” 

Robby cried in his arms for a long time, but Johnny only held him tighter.   
  


* * *

“Robby, I need you to tell me what happend.” He whispered softly as soon as the boy calmed down. Well, he wasn’t calm actually, but now at least he could talk before becoming a crying mess. 

His puffy eyes looked at him under his lashes and he nodded, sniffling sightly before opening his mouth to talk. Instead, his lips trembled before becoming a perfect pout, little sobs coming out of him once again. 

“No no no no, hey, hey, it’s okay. It 's okay, Robby. I’m sorry, I just-I’m sorry, it’s okay. Just breathe, okay? Come on, don’t cry on me like that, kid.” He begged the boy, now holding his face between his hands to wipe away the tears. 

“I’m sorry.” He cried softly, breathing quite hard while holding his arm. 

“Don’t apologize to me, Robby. Not for this.” He murmured gently, watching the long and now wet lashes hiding his teary eyes. “Come here, buddy.” 

He sat on the sofa next to him, the boy watching at him terrified for a second thinking that he would leave him, but then he wrapped his arms around him once more, Robby’s legs now over his lap while he made himself small against his chest. 

It made him remember one of those rare moments when Shannon would allow Johnny to stay more than a few days with Robby, when he would get sick and need someone to take care of him at all hours. Robby had a fever that day and was coughing dryly while he slept on the couch, rest and medication being the only remedy as the doctor had said. The kid would glare at him before making grabby hands at him, making Johnny laugh before sitting by his side to allow the kid to sit on his lap and rest on his chest while his father rocked him soothingly until he fell asleep. 

Now rocking his 17 years old Robby over his lap, crying and sobbing, made him not only realize how much he had missed his boy, but how much he had screwed up as well.

He kissed his head softly, caressing the short brown hair while Robby clawed at his arm without hurting him. 

“I got out of work early, so I went to have some dinner at a place near. Tory was meant to find me there but they offered her a double shift and she couldn’t refuse, so I went alone. When the food came I went to the bathroom to wash my hands but when I came back there was this creep watching me from a few tables across. He looked at me for five minutes straight before I moved, and then he left. I-I he must have dropped something on my drink when I went to the bathroom because when I got up my head almost dropped. Everything was very fuzzy and I-I thought that maybe I got up too quickly or something. When I went outside it got worse but when I tried to get back inside someone grabbed me and pulled me away. I-I didn’t understand what was happening and I tried to fight but I had no control and-and…”

“Breathe, Robby. Breathe, in and out, buddy.” He said before his voice broke, his eyes filling with tears as he heard the boy word by word. He wanted to scream and shout and murder someone, but right now Robby needed him the most. 

“I don’t know where he took me, it wasn’t very far, I think. He-he tried to take my jacket off but I punched him in the nose. And then he got mad and-“ his voice broke again, grabbing Johnny’s arm harder now. “Everything got blurry again and the last thing I know is he-he is trying to take my pants off.” 

He held the boy tighter, clenching his jaw until his teeth hurt and the tears rolled down. 

“I passed out.” He confessed, tugging at his shirt. “When I woke up my shirt was gone and my jacket was thrown away. My pants were still on and-and I think he didn’t, but I don’t-I’m not sure and…” he was babbling again, his body starting to tremble once more before Johnny comforted him, rocking him gently. 

“Listen to me, Robby. None of this is your fault, okay? None of it.” He assured him, holding his head in place under his chin to prevent him from seeing his tears.”I will take you to the hospital now, okay? I need to make sure you are okay.” 

Robby reacted instantly, shaking his head while still being pressed gently against his chest. 

“No, no, please. No hospitals, please. Please, dad.” He begged him, crying as he clawed his arm again, digging his nails deep. Johnny didn’t care, it barely hurt compared to his throbbing heart. 

“We don’t know what that bastard gave you, Robby. It’s still swimming in your system and I will be damned if it has effects and I did nothing.” He explained to him sternly, gentle but still firm.”And Robby...we-we have to make sure he didn’t-he didn’t rape you.” 

“I don’t feel anything, please, don’t make me…”

“It’s the drug talking, Robby. Please listen to me, we have to go. I know you are scared, I’m terrified, okay? So I probably can’t even think about what you are going through right now, but please let me take you to the hospital.” He begged him once more, kissing his head lovingly whilst the boy just cried. 

He carried the boy towards his car when he gave him a small nod as an answer. He wrapped the blanket tight around his form and gave him a plastic bag when he noticed how ill he became. He didn’t need it at the end when he threw up before Johnny closed the door. It was quite violent and there were more fluids than anything else, but it didn’t make Robby feel better. He became paler and his head was swaying with every movement. 

He wiped away his mouth with a wet towel before shutting the door and running to the passenger seat, switching on the car with a roar.

* * *

The ride felt like it took hours and hours where Johnny just got to see how Robby got worse and worse each passing minute. He didn’t puke again, but he started shaking again and saliva was running down his chin, falling on his chest. 

“We are almost there, Robby. Hold on.” He said shakily, stepping hard on the accelerator. 

“I’m sorry, dad.” He heard him say, his voice soft and quite gone while his eyes were clenched in pain. “For everything, I-for being such an ass to you, but I’m so angry at you too and I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He babbled, groaning and clawing at the front seat chair. 

“I’m the one who needs to apologize, not you, okay? But this is something we will talk about later, when you get better. You will be okay, Robby. You will.” He promised the boy, sighting in relief when he spotted the hospital. 

He didn’t even try to park the car properly, he just stopped it in the front door and ran to the other side, grabbing the boy and carrying him while shouting for help. He didn’t notice when the tears gathered in his eyes and that now they were running wild down his cheeks; the only thing he knew was that they were taking Robby away from him, pale and limp, looking dead. 

He probably shouted, he didn’t remember, but three paramedics had to hold him while Robby was being taken away before he could run to him. 

He was used to being away from Robby, cause even if it hurt like hell he had grown up on it. But right now? He felt like his chest was being split in half while he watched how they put a breathing mask on him, people shouting around him while he laid unmoving, and to many eyes, dead. 

He was never a believer, not for himself and not for another person either. 

But for Robby? He was willing to pray to every damn God that ever dared to exist. 

* * *

“Lawrence, John Lawrence, isn’t it?” A nurse called him, her tone firm and professional. Her blue uniform looked a little bit wrinkled and her eyes were tired, but still gentle. 

“My son, Robby, how is he?” He asked desperately, basically jumping from the chair he was sitting on with his head buried on his hands. 

“You brought him here on time, Mr.Lawrence. Robby is going to be fine; the stomach wash managed to get rid of most of the drug. I’m afraid there is still more swimming around his system but with some rest and fluids he should be recovered by the end of the week. He is going to be just fine, don’t worry.“ she reassured him, making Johnny sight in relief while he wiped away the tears. ”On the other hand, the bruise around his eye led to a concussion, for which he will need to stay for a few days to be controlled. There are some minor wounds as well but what concern us the most are the bruises around his body. I’m afraid child services must have a talk with you, Mr.Lawrence.” She looked apologetically at him, and he didn’t know if he wanted to shout or break a window. 

“Are you implying I did that to my kid?” He growled, feeling his eyes sting. 

“That’s not my place to say, Mr.Lawrence. I’m just doing my job, and protecting Robby while he is recovering is part of it.” She said firmly, her eyes now stern and colder. 

The poor woman had nothing to do with it, he thought at the end, sighting. 

“He was assaulted.” He confessed, making the woman blink at him. He breathed out again, trying to gain composure while the nurse called another doctor to listen. “He came home terrified and with no shirt about an hour ago. He said yesterday someone put something in his drink when he was eating in a restaurant. The bastard dragged him somewhere, he didn’t remember the place, and tried to...tried to take his clothes off.” He felt the sudden urge to throw up, but he just gulped and continued. “He woke up alone but he swore to me his pants were still on, but he wasn’t sure and seeing him so out of it made me think that maybe he wasn’t feeling his body and…” he was babbling, he realized. His hands felt numb and his throat felt rough and dry, but words were still sliding in his tongue with no filter and probably no coherence either. 

“The police will have a talk with Robby as soon as he wakes up and feels better to confirm your alibi, Mr. Lawrence.” She informed him, writing something on a paper which she then gave to the doctor before he left. “As you know Robby is still underage, and by the hospitals obligations, we must ask for your consent to proceed with subjecting Robby to a physical exam, more known as a rape kit.” 

He cringed, closing his eyes and gulping hard to stop the acid going up his throat. 

“I know this must be a hard situation for you, Mr.Lawrence. But we need your consent, otherwise we would have to press charges against you to the police to have their back up. We have enough bruises to prove the necessity to bring a rape kit for this case.” 

“Show me where I have to sign.” He said lastly, feeling his tongue dry and heavy.

* * *

“Mr.Lawrence?” A doctor said, this time not as friendly as the other nurse. He was tall and his dark hair, blue eyes cold but not unkind, just extremely professional. 

After all the questions the police had asked him, the truth was he only wanted the nurse back. They asked him about Robby; why he wasn’t staying with him when he was his legal guardian with Shannon still in rehab. They made questions about Robby’s job and friends, with whom he was staying and why he didn’t notice Robby was not around for a whole day. 

He wanted to punch them all in the face and scream at them that he had screwed up, that Robby hated him and that he had all the reasons to do so. 

He didn’t, luckily. He breathed out and explained to them the situation, how he had messed up and broke his kid’s heart in the process. They threatened him to call the social services to take Robby away from him, but one of the officers, the one who dared to remain calm, convinced them to wait for Robby to confess. 

**“The kid went to you to ask for help, not the police nor his friends. If he hated you that much he wouldn’t have looked for you, Mr.Lawrence. It seems like there is still hope for you, and for the kid’s health, we shall give you the benefit of the doubt.”**

He jumped from the chair, walking straight to the men. 

“How is he? Can I go see him?” He asked rapidly, looking past the men only to spot Robby’s legs on the hospital bed. 

“He just woke up, but the nurses are still doing some routine check out on him before performing the rape kit. I will ask you to sign some papers before we proceed, and then I will take you to him. It’s your choice to stay with him or wait outside while we carry on with the exam, but Robby called for you as soon as he gained consciousness.”

“I will stay with him though it if he wants me to.” He said as soon as the doctor finished talking. The man nodded and showed him where to sign, which he did as fast as he could. 

When everything was complete he guided him to the room, and as soon as he stepped inside of it Robby’s eyes were on him. He gulped away the sob that wanted to break through him and send him his best smile, cupping his head gently as he rested his forehead against his. 

“Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” He asked gently, kissing his head and ignoring how warm his skin felt. 

“Like shit.” He breathed out, looking miserably drained. His eyes had brown bags under them and his face and lips were pale as a sheet paper, his hazel orbs wet and tired. The bruises in his face were not easing his urges to take Robby away from the world and protect him from everything that dared to hurt him. 

“You and me both, but this will be over soon, okay? You are doing great, kid.” He promised him gently, leaving a kiss on his forehead. He looked exhausted, but that didn’t stop him from nodding. 

The doctor came then, and Robby looked at him under his lashes with stern eyes.

“Hello, Robby. My name is doctor Gandez and I will be the one performing the rape kit to collect all the evidence we can gather to find the person who did this, okay? There will be a series of different procedures and some of them will be more uncomfortable than others, but none of them will cause you any pain. I promise you that.” He was being firm and extremely professional, Johnny had to admit that, but he was being too cold. His eyes were too fixed on him and he was monotone while he spoke. 

Robby was looking at his lap, and he may have been absent in a big part of his life, but he knew him enough to know when he was uncomfortable with something. He wasn’t doing any eye contact and he was playing with his fingers, chewing at his bruised lip. 

But what did it for him was when Robby flinched when the doctors hand came close to him, eyes petrified. 

“Can I have a word with you, doctor Gandez?” He snapped, looking at the men that clearly didn’t even notice Robby’s reaction. “It will only take a second.” 

“Sure.” He accepted, his confused eyes turning indifferent a second after.

“I will be right outside, okay?” He murmured to Robby’s ear, moving a lock of hair out of his eyes. The boy nodded, but said nothing. 

The doctor followed him outside the room with curious eyes gazing at him. 

Johnny wanted to punch him. 

He didn’t know why, but he did. 

“My son is not comfortable with you.” He said cold and steady, not a single hint of doubt in his tone. The doctor frowned sightly, but allowed him to continue. “I know you did nothing and that this is your job, but my son has been through enough today and If I can spare him the suffering, I will. So I would prefer if another doctor, not to say a woman, could attend him.” 

“You think there will be a difference? Robby has been assaulted today and…” 

“He was assaulted by a  _ man,  _ so be specific about that.” He interrupted him, clenching his fist slightly. “Look, I am no one to give others talks about gender or sexism or all those topics kids worry about nowadays. But my kid is scared of you, and he has all the damn right to be. So you better fuck off and call someone with some more finesse than you or I will.” 

The doctor gazed at him with uncertain eyes before sighting, his shoulders relaxing and his form losing all the tension he was carrying. 

“I understand, Mr.Lawrence. I will call for the head of the pediatric department, I’m sure she will offer Robby the reassurance he needs.” 

Johnny sighted too, glad for not having to break his nose. He nodded at him and watched him go before entering the room once again, looking sadly at the boy who was trying not to fall asleep. His eyelids were heavy and he was blinking slowly before opening his eyes once more to stay awake. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me, buddy. Just a little bit longer and you will sleep all you want, I promise.” He said quietly, now a pair of hazel eyes looking at him innocently. 

He sat on the border of the bed with a leg crossed on the mattress and the other one barely touching the floor. Robby blinked at him a few times before resting his head on his arm, closing his eyes in the process. 

“Will it hurt?” He asked suddenly, pressing his nails on his skin without hurting him. He had a thing for doing that since he was a kid and he never understood why, but he noticed sadly that he did that when he was scared of something or overly stressed. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted in a low voice, caressing his head softly. “I don’t think it will, but even if it does...I will be by your side to make it hurt less.” 

“You won’t leave?” He asked quietly, his voice tight and vulnerable. “Even if it gets difficult?” 

He closed his eyes too, feeling his chest hurt with every beat of his heart at those words. Robby was so used to him running away every time his son would put resistance on his attempts to help that he...he didn’t trust him anymore. And he had all the right to, Johnny thought sadly. 

“I will stand by you on each step, even if it gets difficult... _ especially _ when it gets difficult.” He promised him, kissing his head and scenting the ill smell of hospital, medicine and something so utterly Robby that smelled like wood and vainilla.

**Home** . 

“Hello there, Mr.Keene. Mr.Lawrence.” A woman said as soon as she entered the room. She had a gentle smile on her lovely face and her voice was soothing and clearly used to dealing with children. Johnny felt his chest lighter when he saw Robby look at her with ease. “My name is dr.Gana and will be the one helping you both today.” She smiled gently at Robby, her eyes soft and caring. “Robby, there is only one thing I will ask of you, okay? I need you to tell right away if you don’t want me to touch or if you want to stop. Don’t even doubt about it; for this exam I will have to run tests for which I must touch you and take photographs, if you feel overwhelmed by  _ anything _ , you tell me. There is no shame of being scared, you went through something traumatic and no one would dare to blame you for wanting to remain in your space.” 

“Okay.” Robby said after a few seconds, small and fragile. 

“You want your dad to stay with you? If not, we can arrange something…” 

“No, no. He-he stays. Won’t you?” He interrupted her, looking at him with Bambi eyes. 

“Of course, as long as you want me here, I stay.” He reassured him, clapping his hand soothingly. 

“Very well, if you are willing we may start, Robby. And don’t forget to tell me instantly to stop if you feel overwhelmed, okay?” Robby nodded slightly and he heard him gulp when she put on some gloves, calling for another nurse to be at her side. 

They searched for possible wounds with ADN in them first.

He had to help Robby sit on the bed properly before unleashing the hospital gown from his back. He clenched his fists tightly when he spotted all the marks and bruises. There was an ugly scratch on his clavicle that was still bleeding, and they cleaned with swabs two times before placing them in an evidence bag. Then she moved around some more scratches before starting to press swabs all around his body; his arms, his cheeks, his legs, his back, his neck, his abdomen. She put one on his mouth as well and checked his throat as well. Johnny wanted to shout at someone, but mostly kill the son of a bitch who dared to do this. 

“Robby, now I need to ask you to lay on your back again to perform the anal exam, okay?” She said as gently as she could, her eyes softening when she noticed how Robby cringed and looked away, eyes full of distress. “I know this may be not comfortable, but there is nothing to be ashamed of, okay? I promise you I will do it as fast as I can and it will be over in no time.” 

“Do I have to?” He managed to choke out, looking so miserably terrified that Johnny had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second. 

“I’m afraid so, sweetheart. This is not only to gather evidence to find your assailant, but to make sure there is no tearing or rape involved, and with that to consider the possibility of sexually transmitted diseases.” She explained him as gently as she could, eyes soft and beautiful. “I know this is hard, extremely so, but it is necessary. For that I need you to be brave for me, okay?” 

It took almost a whole minute of tension before Robby nodded, resting his back on the bed once again. He took his hand and held it tight against his own, looking at him with big and teary eyes. 

“It will be over soon, I promise.” He murmured softly, making Robby look at him and not at the doctor standing at the end of the bed. 

“I will ask you to open your legs and put your feet on the bed, Robby.” She said firmly, but so very caring that Johnny couldn’t understand how she managed to remain calm and not set everything on fire. 

Robby pressed his lips together and his eyes filled with tears, like Johnny’s. She put some kind of medical blanket over Robby’s middle to keep his modesty and help him be more relaxed, but he wasn’t even near that. 

“It will be over soon, Robby. Don’t worry.” She soothed him, opening a new bag and taking another swab. It made his kid flinch, and he would be lying if he said it prettified him not what was about to happen. 

“I’m right here, buddy. Take a deep breath, okay? It will be over in no time.” He promised him, caressing his hair while his other hand was holding his tightly. Robby clenched his eyes tightly shut and sobbed quietly, and he didn’t know what to do but hold him. “Hush, it 's okay. It’s okay, it will be over soon, Robby.” 

It took no more than twenty seconds, but to hell it felt like hours when the doctor finished, reassuring Robby and telling him how brave he was. She didn’t need to think about twice before giving them five minutes when she noticed Robby’s distress, still breathing hard against Johnny’s chest. 

“You did great, kid. I’m proud of you.” He murmured against his head, holding him against his chest. Robby sniffled but said nothing, whispering to him he wanted to continue. 

The next step was taking the photos. 

They focused on the hand prints on his hips and left arm, then the scratches and the bruises around his wrists and face. They took every single one of them on different angles and sized every print of the aggressor. It took at least 20 minutes, but it didn’t leave Robby as shaky as the other step did. 

Then, the last one, was the interrogation. 

The police asked him about the men looked; brown eyes, dark hair, pale skin, a slight beard on his jaw, tall and bulky. He was old, he said, about thirty or forty. He clenched his fists, and he decided that if they didn’t find who did this, he would. He was wearing dark clothes and a red jacket with dirty snickers, he remembered as well. Then they proceeded to ask him what time it was when he left work and in which street the restaurant was. When he answered which streets were the ones where it happened and admitted he had punched him, one of the officers sent a patrol to look for evidence there. If Robby made him bleed, then there is a chance this guy ADN was out there waiting to be found. 

And fucking finally, it was over. 

The doctor soothed Robby and told him he had been very brave and thanked him for his collaboration. She also assured him she would bring them the kit and blood results as soon as they were done. The police promised them both that they were going to do everything in their power to find the motherfucker and lock him behind bars for the rest of his life. 

He felt a little bit better at that, but then Robby threw up again and he didn’t feel as confident as before. Having that asshole in jail wouldn’t cause him the same satisfaction if Robby didn’t got better, it would only make him go after him and kill him himself. 

“His body is trying to flush the drug out of his system, Mr.Lawrence. It’s a normal occurrence, don’t worry about this.” The doctor assured him, gently clapping him on the arm. 

“Then why are you connecting him to all these machines and injecting him all those things?” He frowned, but in his defense he didn’t understand a single thing about medicine. 

“ _ Those things _ , Mr.Lawrence, are serum and some vitamins to compensate for the loss of fluids. And these machines are here to control his heart, in case the drug has another effect on him.” She explained patiently. 

“You think he could have a stroke?” He asked a little bit more exalted that he would care to admit. 

“It’s possible, but not probable.” She answered. “Don’t worry about that, Mr.Lawrence, Robby is in good hands. He is being meticulously controlled so there is no risk for him, and he is still young and strong, his body or his heart won’t give up.” 

**I won’t either** , he thought. 

  
  
  



	2. We are far from home, but will get there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby is not feeling good and Johnny is not doing any better, but some good news brings his hopes up while some people appear to show how worried they had been.

“Dad?” Robby asked sleepily, turning his head on the pillow to look at him with tired eyes.

“Yes, buddy?” He answered instantly, standing up from the motherfucking chair that was going to be the responsible one for his back ache. 

“You smell terrible.” He admitted bluntly, looking at him with big and innocent eyes. He had the same look since he was a child, those huge Bambi eyes and pouty lips that made all the women go crazy on him. 

“Always so charming, you. I’m blushing.” Johnny huffed a laugh, making Robby grin for the first time in days. 

The truth was he actually smelled. They had been in the hospital for two days at least and he still had some vomit on his shoes, not to mention the day Robby appeared he hadn’t showered, planning on doing it the next morning. Yeah, well, it was kind of gross. 

“You should go shower.” Robby added, liking his dry lips before closing his eyes shut once more. 

Johnny huffed, shaking his head. “Like hell I will leave you here alone.” 

“You should rest too, you look like shit.” He murmured, opening his eyes lazily again. 

“You really know how to conquer a man, don’t you?” He joked again, but he stopped smiling when Robby’s face contoured in a mock he had grown to understand these past two days. 

One minute Robby was joking, looking better than he had these past days, and then he was throwing up  _ hard _ in a trash can he barely got to put under his head. His stomach was making growling and churning sounds that made him wince, cause Robby had barely anything in his stomach to vomit anymore. Everything he was puking were fluids and saliva now. 

He pressed one of the buttons on the wall that was supposed to call for a nurse, and he was quite surprised when she came indeed. She looked at Robby with sympathy, eyeing how pale and sweaty he had become in a matter of seconds. 

“I’m afraid there is nothing we can do, Mr.Lawrence. Until Robby’s body doesn’t expel all the drugs in his system he will continue to throw up, giving him solid food besides fruit would only make it hurt more.” She explained sadly, giving him a towel and taking the trash can with her. 

“But isn’t there something to ease the pain at least?” He asked again, watching as Robby wiped his chin with a wet tissue before throwing it inside the can. Johnny caressed his back soothingly, putting a wet towel on his nape to help fight the fever. 

“He is in no state to receive any drug at the moment, Mr.Lawrence. The best for him is to rest and try to hold on a little bit more, there can’t be much more poison in his system.” She reassured him with gentle eyes. 

He sighted, looking at his pale boy resting against the bed once again. “Okay, thank you. I think I can manage from here.” 

She nodded slightly before disappearing through the door, taking the smelly can with her. 

“Come on, buddy. Try and get some more sleep, okay?” He grabbed the blanket and raised it to his chest, gently tucking him while setting the teddy bear the hospital had given them under his arm. He really should roll his eyes at that stupid bear, but it looked similar to one that Robby used to have when he was a kid. Johnny still has it with his most precious belongings at his department, and he thought that maybe he could give it to Robby again when they were sent home. 

Robby clawed at his arm, not letting him go while gazing at him under his lashes. The horrible bags under his eyes were getting more prominent each passing day and his skin was paler than ever, making him look small and thin in that bed. 

“I will be here when you wake up.” He promised him, taking the chair and moving it right besides the bed. He sat on it with a groan while Robby’s eyes were still gazing at him. “See? I’m not going anywhere.” 

“And then we will go home?” He asked in a small voice, still not letting go of his arm. 

“And then I will take you home.” He nodded, stroking the locks of his hair. 

“I don’t remember what it was like to have one...a home.” He said very quietly, his eyes fixed on his hand. Johnny’s eyes sting with tears at the confession, separating his nails from his arm to grab his hand. 

“My mom used to say home meant something different for every person, you know?” He said sadly, his voice tight but soft. “For some Home is a thing, for others it is a place, and for some others it is a person.” He put a hand gently on the curve of his neck, now Robby looking at him with big and expressive hazel eyes. “Like for me...my home will always be wherever you are, Robby.” 

His kid looked at him for a few seconds, eyes quite tired but still focused enough. He had always loved Robby’s eyes, they were different from his and from his mother’s. Not blue like his or green like Shannon’s; they were this unique hazel tone that shone the most beautiful emerald with the sun on them. 

They were his mom’s eyes. 

“Then you don’t remember either...what home feels like.” He said sadly, blinking each time more slowly. 

“I guess we both don’t.” He nodded slightly, kissing the top of his forehead before he could fall asleep. “But we can try.” 

Robby smiled very small, but his eyes sparkled slightly for the first time in months with something more than sadness or rage. 

“I would like that.” Robby murmured, his eyes dropping one more time before falling asleep. 

* * *

“Mr.Lawrence?” He heard a masculine voice call him, repeating his name a few times. He opened his eyes lazily before remembering where he was, straightening his back in a second and looking for Robby instantly. His kid was still sleeping, his hand above his but barely gripping it. 

“What happened?” He asked when he made sure Robby was fine. The doctor had a few papers in his hand and a pen as well. 

“We have the results, Mr.Lawrence; both from the rape kit and the blood exam. You may wanna wake Robby for this.” He informed him patiently.

He looked at his boy sleeping so peacefully that he had not the heart to do it. He hadn’t been sleeping more than three straight and right now he was resting more than he had in days. 

“I will tell him when he wakes up.” Johnny said with a single shake of head. The hospital didn’t need Robby to be awake because of his age, so he had no problem in giving Johnny the results. 

“Very well.” The doctor nodded, showing him the first paper. “The blood tests came negative for any sexually transmitted diseases, SIDA, Sifilis, Clamidia, VIH, he catched nothing.” 

Johnny breathed out all the air he had been holding for a long time now. He smiled, choking a sob and laugh both together. 

“That’s good news, right?” He asked out of breath. 

“Indeed they are, Mr.Lawrence. And luckily, I came with more. The rape kit detected no tearing or laceration on his rectum, so it’s safe to say there was no penetration involved.” 

“Thank god.” He smiled, feeling the tears threatening to fall.

“There was clear abuse involved, the scratches on his buttocks and the marks around his hips are proof enough of that, but with these results I‘m sure Robby will be able to keep going with more stability. Now he will know what he was fearing didn’t happen.” The doctor reassured him, giving him the papers to prove him the results. Johnny signed them and thanked him, offering him a smile. 

“Oh, and this must be yours, isn’t it? A nurse found it in the bathroom today.“ he frowned, but then he snorted when he saw the phone on his hand. “Your family must be worried, it didn't stop vibrating for hours.” 

Well shit, he thought. 

He looked through all the messages and found out a lot of them were from Daniel, cursing him in every word of the English and Japanese dictionary. Miguel and Carmen were worried, asking him where he was and why wasn’t he home. Some of his students texted him too, even Samantha Larusso (he didn’t like her, cheating on his boy to be with his other boy was not very endearing for him), asking why the hell was he not in Mijagi Do Dojo. 

Just when he was about to text Miguel his phone rang and scared of waking up Robby he answered, not even looking who was calling. 

“You asshole son of a bitch you left me alone to give up like a pathetic prick!” He shouted at him, obliging him to separate his phone from his ear for a few seconds until he stopped. “You were supposed to train the kids with me to stop the other son of a bitch and you left like a…!” 

“I’m at the hospital.” He interrupted him, making Daniel stop dead on his tracks and leave a pure silence for a few seconds. 

“What happened?” He asked then, his voice more tranquil. 

“Robby.” He just said, not knowing what else to say.

“What the...why didn’t you tell me!” He shouted at him again, and he almost rolled his eyes at him. “What happened, Johnny? Is he okay? Explain now!.” 

“He was assaulted two days ago.” He started, and for once Daniel remained quiet. “He appeared in front of my door at two a.m bruised and shaking.” 

“There is more, isn’t it? You are not telling me something. I can tell.” 

“Don’t pretend you know me, prick.” He heard him grab his keys, and he groaned. “The one who assaulted him...he drugged him. He was trying to-he was trying to rape him.” 

Everything stopped for a second and he swore he heard Daniel’s knuckles crack fiercely. 

“I still don’t know what stopped him, but he did and he didn’t manage to-to do it. But the drug has been messing with his system and he has been throwing up for days. He is very weak, but he is getting better.” 

“Jesus, Johnny. I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He sounded out of breath, but angry and defeated too. “Why didn’t you call? I would have been there, you know I would have. Robby is like a son to me, he is.” 

“I haven’t been thinking straight since the moment he appeared at my door looking...looking terrified. I didn’t even realize I lost my phone, my mind has been all over Robby.” 

“No, no. You are right, sorry. I understand, I would be in the same state. Robby is your priority right now, and I’m glad.” 

“Don’t turn all soft on me, Larusso. You will make me puke.” He huffed, rolling his eyes. “If you come, which I know you will, grab some clothes from my place would you? I think I have some for Robby too.” 

“I will grab some of mine.” 

“No! You dress like a…” 

“I dare you to finish that sentence.” He growled.

“I wasn’t going to say something insulting!.”

“Of course you were, you…“

He hung up on him then, smirking at himself and turning on his heels to go back to the room when he received another call. This number was anonymous and he didn’t recognize it. He was about to ignore it, but he accepted anyway. 

“Who is it?” 

“You...you are Johnny, right?” The girl on the other line spoke, and he recognized it but he couldn’t put a face on that voice. “Robby 's dad.” 

“I am, don’t know why that’s any of your business.” He frowned, frustrated. 

“I’m Tory, Tory Nichols.” 

Shit. 

No, double shit. 

She was the one who started the fight the day Miguel broke his back, she was the one Robby was trying to stop in the videos. 

She was the reason for the fight. 

“You have some nerve to call me, kid.” He warned her. 

“I am not calling for you, old men. I’m calling for Robby, he is not answering any of my calls and I can’t find him anywhere. His job hadn’t seen him either and-and I’m really worried.” The last sentence was fragile and low, she didn’t sound like the rouge kid that attacked the whole Mijagi two months ago. 

He huffed. “Why do you care?” 

The line went silent for a moment, but he heard her sight. 

“He is the only friend I have, and probably the best I could have wished for.” She admitted, her voice tight and shaky. “He is the only one worth it in this motherfucking town and he is  _ gone _ . So, yeah, I care. I care a lot.” 

“Didn’t seem like it when you started that fight and didn’t even try to accept the fact that he was trying to stop you.” He snapped at her, regretting it the moment fell out his mouth. The fault of what happened that day was everyone’s, not just her. There were too many things behind each fight and they ended when everything collided. 

“I know that fight was my fault, okay? I know I screw up and I know I will have to live with that for the rest of my life, but don’t try to put everything on me because I wasn’t the only one who attacked that day. To create a fight you need more than one person, you need another one to block your punches and everyone in there was quite content to do that. I deactivated the bomb, yes, but it was already there. And I will ask you now...whose fault is that?” 

The line stayed silent for a moment and he thought that maybe she had hung up, only to be interrupted by a young voice calling on the other side of the phone. It sounded like a kid, and the girl was telling something to him before she came back.

“Look, I just want to know if you have any idea where he is or if you had seen him. Otherwise I will call the police, it’s been more than two days and apparently not even you give a shit about him.” 

“Easy there, girl. Robby is with me, he is…we are the hospital, okay?” The girl sucked on air and he heard something fall on the other line.

“What happened?” She asked somberly. 

_ Damn son, you do have a unique taste for women,  _ he thought _.  _

“He was drugged by someone who tried to take advantage of him. I-he is doing better but still not good enough. Maybe...maybe he would feel better with a friend at his side.” 

“I have a shift to take but I will go as soon as I finish. Tell him that, I will be there.” She said darkly, and then hung up. 

He sighed, already tired from that conversation, and texted Carmen and Miguel to let them know everything was okay before packing his phone away. He went to the bathroom and splashed some fresh water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror. 

His beard was messy and his hair was greasy and probably smelly. His clothes were presentable enough, quite wrinkled only, but his shoes were the worst. They still had some vomit in them like the borders of his jeans, already dry and smelly.  _ Endearing _ . 

* * *

When he told Robby about the results, the boy choked a sob and cried on his shoulder for at least an hour before falling asleep again. He was concerned, extremely so, of how much he was sleeping and how poorly he was eating, but the nurses kept soothing him and assuring him that it was completely normal. Well, it didn’t look normal, but Daniel’s voice shouted in his ear that he was no doctor, so he just kept his mouth shut. 

Stupid Larusso.

“Robby, you have a visitor in the waiting room.” One of the nurses told them, leaving a plate of cut peaches and oranges in front of him. 

“Who is it?” He frowned, looking at his father like he could give him any answers. 

“Larusso, Daniel Larusso.” She informed him, taking his arm to gently make sure the intravenous was well put. “You want me to let him in?” 

“I-I don’t know.” He murmured without looking at him. “I have been an ass to him, why does he want to see me?” 

“Hey, he made mistakes too, okay? But he cares a big deal about you, Robby.” He told him at his side, caressing his back which felt skinnier now. “As soon as he found out you were here he grabbed his keys to ride straight here.”

“I blamed him for things I shouldn’t have.” He murmured apologetically. 

“And he said things he shouldn’t have too. But he is not here to remind you that, Robby. He is here to help you because he cares, he cares a lot.” 

Robby looked at him with those big and uncertain eyes before nodding. He shaked his head to the nurse and she smiled in response, walking out. 

As soon as Daniel entered he felt Robby’s nails press on his arm again, and to be honest he was about to do the same thing. But then he  _ really _ saw Daniel, and all the nervousness he could have felt just faded away. The men looked a complete mess, his clothes wrinkled and his hair messily combed in a tornado. 

As soon as his eyes landed on Robby he let the bag he was holding fall from his hands and breathed shakily, his lips pressing together in that mock he reserved when he was about to cry like an idiot.

Johnny’s words, of course. 

He rushed to Robby’s side and, asking for his permission first, he hugged him tightly while cupping his head lovingly with one hand. He heard Robby gasp before letting himself sink into the contact, burying his face into his shoulder while he held him. 

“Hello, Robby.” He whispered against his hair, his smile evident on his voice. 

“Hello, Mr.Larusso.” He murmured as well, his voice tight and low. 

He heard Daniel snort from his place, and rolled his eyes. Daniel always insisted Robby he didn’t have to be so formal, but he just couldn’t call him otherwise. 

“I was worried about you, kid. I...you don’t how glad I am you are okay.” Larusso said with a fatherly tone, and Johnny did have to swallow his jealousy. “For the first very moment you went with Kreese I thought I... _ we _ lost you. It broke my heart, Robby.” 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized quietly, and swallowed away the threat that was forming in his chest. It wasn’t the moment to make Robby feel guilty, but loved. “I just didn’t want to be alone anymore.” 

If Johnny’s heart wasn’t already broken, that did it for him. 

“I’m so sorry you felt that way, Robby.” Larusso said quietly, still soothing his back. “I never meant to make you feel that way. I failed you.” 

  
_ And you failed him too _ , his mind hollered darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how I’m managing to write this chapters omg, this is harder than I thought (#ArgentinaCheck). I don’t even know how to write some of this medical words in Spanish and I thought it would be a good idea to write them in English. Please give me an award already okay. 
> 
> (And be patient with me 🥺 I really need a lot of time to write and make sure it’s at least understandable) 
> 
> Anyyyyyways, the thing is I really liked the idea of this novel so I will continue with it, maybe a few more chapters (Robby’s suffering is not ending any time soon don’t hate me) so I may be able to develop some characters like Tory and Daniel, maybe even Miguel and their relationship with Robby (Johnny and Robby are the mains ones oc, that won’t change). 
> 
> Just to be clear, I won’t be bringing Sam much (I really don’t like her...at all, not even on my mind). 
> 
> Well, that being all I shall say my goodbyes and wish you all a very beautiful day❤️ All comments are welcomed and kudos as well ;)


	3. I love you more than anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is trying his best, and for the first time he won’t back off.

“I know you will probably want to punch me for telling you this, man, but you smell awful.” Johnny complained, crunching his nose in a mock of disgust. He was half sitted in the bed where Robby was lying, now sleeping one more time with his head on Daniel’s shoulder. The man was caresing his short locks gently, looking at him fondly while doing so. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious, genius.” he rolled his eyes before massaging them. He was growing a slight headache with all the days he hadn't slept and how much Robby  _ had _ slept. It was worrying him too much and the worst of all was that since he was a little kid he had always lost weight in no time, his metabolism faster than Shannons or his, so he had to eat constantly more than an average kid. 

“Go shower, I will stay with him until you are finished.” Daniel offered, covering Robby more with the blanket. “Then you can help him wash as well, I don’t think he will be comfortable with me.” 

“No way.” he refused, shaking his head and probably looking like a petulant child. 

Daniel rolled his eyes at him as well, annoyed. “I don’t know if you understood me, Johnny, but you  _ reek _ . I can smell you from here, Robby can smell you from here.” Johnny snapped his eyes at him, hating how much power the boy had on him and how Daniel took advantage of that. 

“I stay.” He said finally, crossing his arms and resting his eyes on the chair. 

“No, you go shower.” Daniel contradicted him. “I know you don’t want to leave him, okay? I understand, I really do. But you have my word that I won’t leave his side for anything.”

He looked at the man for a few seconds, his eyes hard and stern and probably cold. He didn’t understand, he fucking didn’t and he hated him for that. He had always been there for his children, always and with no exception. But him? He had let Robby down chance after chance while having to look at those sorrowful and angry eyes  _ every time.  _ And he couldn't do that anymore, okay? He couldn’t, he needed to stay with him and prove that boy he meant the world to him until his dying breath. 

Robby deserved that. 

“What if he wakes up and thinks I left him...again?” He hated how his voice sounded so vulnerable, so doubtfully like a lost children. 

“I understand why you don’t want to leave his side, Johnny.” He said with those stupid and piteous eyes. He groaned, wanting to punch him (which was not uncommon). “But eventually one day you will, you will have to.”

“No, you don’t understand shit. I can’t leave his side, okay? I can’t leave him alone again after how much I have hurt him. Fucking look at him, Larusso. Look at him!” He raised his voice without thinking, making the boy stir in the bed before going back to sleep. “He is there because of how much I have failed him. He is there because I was a shit father to him, one that didn’t even notice he had been gone for a whole day.” 

“That was not your fault and you know that. He had been training with Kreese, none of us could even get close to him…”

“But I should have! You are not his father, Sam isn’t his family, Amanda isn’t his family, Shannon is in rehab caring only about that shit place you took her and the only one who knew he was gone was the girl that is obsessed with hurting you daughter! I’m his father, I should have noticed and I fucking didn’t and...and I hate myself for that.” his eyes stung while he babbled everything he was feeling. God, he was talking about feelings, oh god. 

“Johnny…” Daniel tried, but he obviously interrupted him. 

“Oh, don’t  _ Johnny _ me, Larusso.” he snapped, looking at him angrily. “You are the perfect parent, okay? Your kids love you and they have every fucking right to do so because you have been there every time. When Sam came with Robby all drunk to my place you noticed instantly, but it had been the other way around? I probably wouldn't have. I wouldn't have. I am so used to not having him in my life that I already lost track of where he should be, always thinking he was with his mother when she was drinking with god knows who. And then with you and Kreese but never with  _ me _ , never. And I...I can’t. I need to be here.” He tried once again, hating the look Dniel was giving him. 

“No parent is perfect, Johnny. I'm not even close to that either, okay? Believe me, I have committed many mistakes with my kids, especially with Sam. But you have to recompose yourself and think, Johnny. I know you made mistakes, and gods know I hated you for them too, but Robby is here now. He is with you because he went to  _ you. _ Not to me, not to Shannon, not to Kreese, but  _ you. _ He chose you, Johnny. He is giving you one more chance.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“I don’t give a shit about what you think. This is about Robby and what he wants. If he is giving you another chance, you will take it and anything else be damned because you will fucking take it and be the parent he deserves to have, okay? Stop whining about everything you didn't do and start thinking what you will do next.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about it!”

“You have to! Robby and you will have time to talk about this when he gets better, but right now you have to think about today, not your past.” His voice softened then, looking at the kid on the bed with gentle eyes. “I know you regret many things, Johnny. And I know what you regret the most is not being there for him, but you are now. He is allowing you to be and he wants you here, he won’t let you go for a shower.” 

“But what if he…”

“If he does, then you will fight for him. You will stay with him even if he shouts and screams and kicks at you, you will stay and you will prove to him you won’t go anywhere.” Daniel finished, and for once, he agreed with him. 

He looked at his kid with secure eyes, now soft over his form. 

“Damn right I will.”

* * *

When the water first touched his skin he felt better than he had in days, the hot splash doing marvels to his tense and sore muscles on his back. The place was nothing fancy, but it was clean, tidy and extremely comfy even if he couldn’t believe it at first. 

_ Good _ , he thought firmly. Most of the money he earned and had always earned since the day Robby came to this world was transferred to his health insurance. It was a good hospital, with well known doctors and critics, and Johnny didn’t give a shit if Robby never got sick. They might have their issues, but he was sure as hell that boy would always be cared for. Even if it wasn't him. 

Unluckily he couldn’t save enough money to send him to a good college, which was Shannon’s sin as well, but little by little he was earning his coin with the dojo. Even with that, after a long talk with Daniel about his months with Robby, they both came to the conclusion the boy was smart. Like extremely so. 

Daniel showed him a copy of his CV and he was quite impressed. Robby had always had good grades, and the reason he got into many fights in school was because he found it extremely boring and repetitive, like he already knew the things he was learning. Daniel explained his first day at the concessionaire and about how fast he learned, and how dedicated he proved himself to be. Then, when they were looking for him after the fight, the kid managed to steal the car he knew they wouldn’t notice and then get rid of the GPS on it. He knew about repairing cars and he was a genius with everything about computers and systems. 

Luckily, he was everything Shannon and him couldn’t even wish to be. 

He sighted, closing the water tap and shaking his head to get rid of the wetness. He didn’t smell like shit anymore, but of shampoo and that freshly fruit smell of the soap. He grabbed the clothes Daniel gave him, a black shirt and some dark jeans with gray shoes and put them on, rolling his eyes at the cosy and sweet smell of lavender. 

“You look like an actual human being now, good.” Daniel complimented him, soothing the back of a now well awake Robby who was eating some fruit and cereal. He still looked tired, even with sleeping 20 hours a day, but he was eating eagerly at least. 

“Shut up, Larusso.” He said while rolling his eyes. He sat on the other side of the bed, watching the kid eat with lost eyes in the wall. Those horrible bags under his eyes were doing his stomach hurt. 

“Hey, buddy. How you doing?” He asked gently, pushing away a grassy lock of hair from his forehead. 

“Tired.” He murmured with his mouth full, almost looking like he was eating only because he had to, like the food in his mouth tasted like nothing. He turned those sad and big orbs towards him, looking like a kicked puppy rather than a 17 years old boy. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you want me to punch the doctor?” Robby snorted, knowing well enough he would if he wanted to. 

“I just wanna go home.” He admitted, leaving the empty pot on the bed table and sighting. 

“We will, son. Just a few more days and we will leave this place for good.” 

Robby nodded but didn’t say anything, gloomy and tired. Daniel looked at him sympathetically and rubbed his back again, trying to comfort him. Johnny was glad that Robby was not afraid of him, that would have destroyed both of them. 

“Why don’t you take a shower, huh? I’m sure you will start feeling better once you are a little more fresh.” Daniel said at his side, giving him a courageous smile. 

“Sounds good.” Robby nodded while Daniel jumped off the bed, already placing himself in front of the boy to help him stand up. Johnny nodded at him, thankful. 

“Come on, buddy.” He said at his side, a hand between his shoulder blades and another one gently gripping his arm to prevent him from falling. His legs were trembling slightly, but he managed to do it in the bathroom. 

Johnny started running hot water on the bathtub while creasing his sleeves up to the elbows and putting some soap on it. Robby was fighting with the hospital gown with a frown and a perfect pout, making his father chuckle. 

The boy narrowed his eyes at him. “Yeah, laugh it off.” 

“Sorry, couldn’t keep it inside.” He shaked his head fondly and helped him with it, encouraging him to go to the bath. He remained with his briefs on and sat on the tub, his knees pressed against his chest while he sighted. 

He was losing weight and his bruises were turning a horrible yellow tone on his skin, but right now at least he seemed comfortable. He looked younger there, almost like a lost kid. 

He kneeled in front of the tub, his knees obviously complaining, and threw some warm water over his head. His hair was oily and messy and his skin was quite damp with sweat, so he hoped this bath would at least help him feel better and clean. 

He was about to comment that he hadn’t given him a bath since he was...what? three? (Shannon was always too scared he would let the boy drown, which could have happened with the amount of fighting they had by that time), but he bit his lip to stop his words. He held the memory on his tongue, and for once he thought about what Daniel said: think first, Johnny. Ugh, he was fucking right and he hated it, but the truth was that making Robby remeber he hadn’t been with him for years were going to make things worse. Recalling most of their last encounters he came to the conclusion he never thought before talking to the boy, he always went to strike first but at the moment Robby would answer he would back off as well. He always became so nervous around him, knowing that he was going to screw it up, that he never took the time to think what he wanted to say. 

He was not Daniel nor Carmen, he coulnd’t say what he was feeling easily or without stepping into his words first, so right now thinking was not a stupid idea. Huh, Daniel was right about something in his life. 

He was never going to mention it to him. 

“Does mum know I’m here?” Robby’s voice broke his train of thoughts, making him look down to his form. He stopped in time the laugh that wanted to leave him, eyeing the boy with a smirk. 

His hair was all messy with shampoo, bubbles all around his head while he frowned and pouted. He looked so young there that for a moment he felt like he had travelled in time ten years in the past. 

“What?” Robby asked, weary. He snorted while trying to suppress a howl of laugher and Robby threw water at him, annoyed. 

“You look like a drowned rat with shampoo.” He told him, cupping some water and brushing away the soap from his forehead before it could get on his eyes. 

“Fuck you.” he grumbled, frowning like a five year old child. He couldn’t hold the laughter any longer, watching the kid shake his head to get rid of the bubbles. He stopped suddenly and glared at him, that glare that only meant he wanted to kill Johnny, before que moved his head and rubbed all his wet and foamy hair against his beard. 

Johnny gasped dramatically with a mock of offence, watching the toothy grin his son was giving him under his lashes. 

“You will regret that.”

He threw some more water over him, splashing him and miraculously...making him laugh. It had been the first time in years he had heard him laugh like that. Yeah, he had seen him smile and grin a few times, but laugh? He hadn’t heard that sound in years and god knows how much he had missed it. 

He laughed too, of course, and they splashed each other for quite a time until Robby sneezed loudly when a bubble got inside his nose. Johnny had already tears of joy in his eyes by that moment and a huge smile decorated his face, for the first time in years he was truly happy. 

Making Miguel laugh and smile was something that made his heart clench and warm, but causing that to Robby was a whole new experience. It felt like...like it was the one and only purpose he had in life and he  _ accomplished it. _ It felt like being between his mothers arms once again, with warmth and peace all round him while he felt something grow inside his chest. It felt like having his only son right in front of him, smiling. 

“I love you, Robby.” He said then, when both of them were soaked wet, and the boy frozen in place while his smile trembled with uncertain eyes. “I-I love you with everything I have and there is nothing I regret more than not showing it to you since day one.” 

The boy looked at him with pained eyes now, his lips pressed together while he inspected the men. 

“I know I have no right to ask anything of you anymore, I have disappointed you plenty enough now but...I-I just want you to know there is nothing in this world I love more than you. Nothing, Robby. Not Miguel…”the boy flinched at his name, still quiet.” Not karate, not my dojo...nothing matters to me more than you do. And I’m so sorry for being a shitty father, for not being there for you all this time.”

He sighted, feeling his eyes filling with tears. “I know this is no excuse, but for a long time I used to think you were better without my drunk and jerk ass. You were so sweet and so gentle when you were little that I thought I was going to ruin you, that I would ruin the most perfect thing I had in my life and...and so I backed off. I preferred to love you from a distance than letting you near me, thinking that one day I could hurt you.”

He wiped away the tear that was slowly streaming down his face. “It was already late when I realized I failed...because I hurt you the moment you thought I didn’t love you, and I wasn’t there to tell you otherwise.” 

Robby’s eyes snapped away from his gaze while he took a shaky breath, his lips trembling and trying to prevent a sob from escaping. Johnny gently cupped his face to make the kid look at him, his eyes as sincere and open as Robby had ever seen them. 

“There is no day I don’t wish I had been braver to try and be the father you deserved. I was a coward, Robby. I let the fear consume me and it took what I loved the most from me, and I paid the price. But the reason I hate myself so much for that is because you had to pay it as well.” He brushed away his hair, feeling himself crying. “But you have to know that is not on you, Robby. This has nothing to do with my love for you, kid. I never stopped loving you, never, okay? And there is nothing you can do or say to change that. I’m the one who screwed up here, you never did something for me to stop loving you. I caused all of this and I know it won’t be easy, but if you give me another chance I promise you I will try to be the father I should have been to you all these years. I will prove myself to you every day and...and even if you don’t want me in your life, I will still be there for you. I will make sure you are safe and well taken care of, even if it’s not by me. I will smile with you, and laugh with you, and cry with you. “He smiled with trembling lips, his eyes stinging and wiping. ”But I will mostly love you every second of it even if you don’t want me to, because I will always be here for you. I won’t let you down again, Robby. Even when things get hard and everything seems lost...I promise you that with everything I am and with everything I have I won’t leave you ever again.” 

Robby’s eyes were huge against his, hazel orbs staring vulnerable at him like he had never really looked at him before. He didn’t blink even once, his eyes fully on him while he breathed. 

“Okay.” He nodded gently, his eyes not so weary anymore, only exhausted. “I think we can try that.” 

Johnny kissed his head then and they just stayed there holding each other until the water got cold and Robby started shaking, but their hearts...they remained warm above everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now I’m not really sure if 5 chapters will be enough for everything I have planned. Oops. 
> 
> This is sooo short I’m sorry :(, but it’s a chapter full of emotions so I think it makes up for the shortness? Don’t hate me <3
> 
> Anyways, probably as soon as I finish the exam to enter my University I will be writing more chapters and another idea that has been swimming around my head. (I will tell u about it cause I love it and want to hear opinions). As u may see, in the series there are basically no LGBTQ+ characters, only Moon (but they forgot about her girlfriend in season two), so I thought: wouldn’t it be amazing if Robby revealed to be bi? Like, it would not only create more drama with Johnny (cause he is cave man), but show a main character of the LGBTQ+ community as well. 
> 
> So my idea was basically that, Robby finding a boy who loves him and puts him above everything for the first time in his life (no toxic shit I promise). Maybe the boy first starts in Cobra Kai but then he just gets scared of everything Kreese wants to do and tries to leave, but he knows that would mean leave Robby in his hands as well so he stays to protect him without telling Robby anything. Maybe then both of them realize what Kreese intentions really are and they try to stop him...together. 
> 
> Well I have to think better about it but I promise u it will be good. 
> 
> I hope u like the chapter!! Love u all❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really have no idea where this came from but I cried a little, okay? 
> 
> I had to research for information about rape kits and how the procedure is with children, which broke my heart in million pieces, to make this chapter. The novel as you can see will have to parts but god knows when I will write the second one because I neglected my university work for writing it (it was worth it though). 
> 
> And so my vocabulary may be not the best in this, it was extremely difficult to find all the right and specific words (medical ones specifically) but well, I tried. 
> 
> I really hope you all like it and I hope as well I handled the toping okay, I was really scared I would do it wrong even with all the information I gathered.
> 
> Well, I send you all my love and I will write the other chapter as soon as I can❤️


End file.
